


Little Sister Salvatore

by damonsgirl23



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the little sister to Stefan and Damon has its perks but otherwise is a pain in the butt. After moving back home to live with her older brothers.  After the break up with Edward and feeling a pull to Jasper realizing he is her mate.  Her brothers find out about what has happened to her and how she has been emotionally abused by Edward and Alice.  What happens when Jasper finds out she is his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me!

Chapter 1

 

Bella Salvatore is in the forest thinking about why Edward called her a distraction, a toy and pet to him. She knows he does not know that she is a vampire like her older brothers Damon and Stefan. Though she does miss Jasper who is her mate.

 

She understood that she will want to head back home since her mate is gone with his wife. She hopes someday that he will realize his feelings for her and that he is her mate.

 

She has a feeling that something will happen and he will one day return to her after she is in Mystic Falls with her older brothers Damon and Stefan. She decides to pack her stuff real quick and compel some people from the school to forget about her. She does not want to compel the wolf pack. They know she is a vampire but not like a cold one. Those have a bad smell that bothers them.

 

She is not sure if she should explain to her older brothers how Edward treated her. She feels that Damon will become viciously protective of her and want to tear him and Alice apart and burn them to pieces.

 

Bella was thinking of how controlling and abusive he was to her before he broke up with her. Edward also had Alice controlling her when she is not manipulating Jasper.

 

She knows he will go murderous on the Cullens and making sure they pay somehow for what they have done to her. Feeling like she has been abandoned by them and her mate really tore her up inside. Even if she knows that he does not know about him being her mate yet.

 

She decided to call her brother Damon and tell him that she is coming back home to live with them again. She will see how he feels about the situation if he finds out about it in some way. Because he knows how to tell if she is lying to him.

 

She goes through her contacts on her phone to contact her brother Damon and talk to him. He will definitely spank her and ground her since he treats her as his daughter. Since he raised her since Stefan was in his Ripper stage through the early 1900's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the little sister to Stefan and Damon has its perks but otherwise is a pain in the butt. After moving back home to live with her older brothers. After the break up with Edward and feeling a pull to Jasper realizing he is her mate. Her brothers find out about what has happened to her and how she has been emotionally abused by Edward and Alice. What happens when Jasper finds out she is his mate.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me. 

Chapter 2

 

Bella waits for him to answer the phone before he can say hello she became sad thinking about Jasper.

 

“Damon I need to come back home to live with you and Stefan again. I really need some comfort right now. Having you and Stefan be there for me when I get home.” She said to him.

 

“Who hurt you Picola is it anyone I have to kill for you.” He said to her.

 

“My mate left with his wife and he does not know that he is my mate. That I feel pain that is making me die inside just by him leaving me and being apart from him.” She said to him.

 

“Who is it so I can hunt them down and hurt them baby girl.” He said to her.

 

“It’s Major Jasper Whitlock Dami. I want to come back home because his wife manipulated him and knows I am his mate and so does the cold one I dated. Just so Jasper and I couldn’t be together.” She said to him.

 

“Well now I know who I have to kill and burn Picola. They will never mess with you again trust me once your mate feels pain. He will follow the pull and come for you just trust me on this.” He said to her.

 

“Okay big brother I will.” She said to him.

 

“I will be getting your bedroom ready for you and it will be set up when you get here baby girl.” He said to her.

 

“Thanks Dami. It will take me about a week to drive there. I can’t wait to see you and Stefan.” She said to him.

 

“Bye Picola see you in a few days.” He said to her.

 

“Bye big brother.” She said to him.

 

After she hung up the phone walking back to the house to pack and put her stuff in the car to head straight for Mystic Falls to be with her older brothers. She knew when she is Mystic Falls that the pain she feels will go away for a little bit while she is comforted and spending time with her big brothers back home.


End file.
